ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen Tennyson (Timeline 63)
She is the daughter of resistance members, Gwen Tennyson and Albedo, who were later imprisoned by Lord Ben Tennyson. Upon birth, Ben and Queen Elizabeth took her and raised her as their own adoptive daughter. She is a playmate of the Ben's twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, as well as fellow princess. Appearance Nearly similar to Gwen's appearance at her age, although black hair with white accents, as well as ruby red eyes. She also wears a black dress, wears black high heels, and a magenta clip in her hair. Background She was born out of Gwen's relationship with Albedo after Kevin mysteriously disappeared. After they were imprisoned in Ben's dungeon, she was born shortly months after. Ben and Elizabeth took and raised her as their own. Personality She is rather sadistic and cruel, taking joy out of watching her biological parents being tortured. She embraces the lifestyle of being raised by her "uncle ben". She is quite intelligent, having knowledge of tactics and politics. She has a sisterly relationship with Ben's twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, loving genuinely as they were her real sisters. It is hinted she cares about the sisters romantically, as they do to her. Despite her dark personality, she is believed to be innocent by Lord Ben's standard. She can quite naive to certain mature matters. Powers and Abilities She is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable, able of solving complex math equations quickly, has a photographic memory, and is quite diplomatic in situations of tension. She is intelligent by even Dr. Psychobos' standards. Ben believes this to be a talent she inherited from Albedo. She is quite a martial artist and quite good in hand to hand combat. She is actually taught in Sotoraggian martial arts, being taught by EightEight. She is also quite the gymnast. She shows some skill in combat with a blade. She is currently having tutelage from Sunny, seeing whether or not she has anodite heritage. So far to no avail. Biography Her parents were resistance members Gwen Tennyson and Albedo. They and the resistance attempted to storm ben and Elizabeth's castle as a last effort. They were overpowered by ben and imprisoned in the castle dungeon. She was born shortly few months after, being taken away ben and Elizabeth and raised as their own. For the past 14 years she was raised and educated with their daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, to one day inherit the empire. She was seen reporting to Lord Ben, speaking of how her biological parents wouldn't submit their allegiance to Ben's side. She was then sent off to go play with the twins. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • It is possible her intellect is inherited of Albedo's galvan origin. It is unknown whether or not this is true. •Her tutelage under Sunny is to determine whether or not she inherited her mothers anodite heritage. So far to no avail. •She is educated by psychobos in academics and by EightEight in combat. •She is technically a half-sister to the twins, for Albedo's DNA is the same as Ben's, therefore same paternal origin. • Ben and Elizabeth wish for her to in the future to be the girls' own personal servant, and later future wife to both of them. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Rooter23 Category:Timeline 63 Category:Human Females Category:Human Villains Category:Female Villains